Studying Love
by Tiva100
Summary: Bella Swan, the teased child, turned successful scientist. Time off work turns into the ride of Bella's life, meeting the temperamental Paul turns into something she never expected... First story, feedback required to survive!
1. Bella Swan, Scientist

My name is Bella Swan, and I was a nerd. Looking back on my high school experience, I realized that I was a full blown glasses, zits, and do-homework- early nerdgasm. Being the type of nerd I was, though, got me into my desired college, internship and, eventually, my dream job.

I was constantly picked on as a teenager, causing me to be very intrapersonal and logical. At points I find myself struggling to order pizza over the phone. Some good things have come out of my troubled childhood, though. I was an overweight child, which was the focal point of my constant teasing. All that teasing led me to be more concerned about my health and appearance.

Once I left high school and started my freshman year of college, I became active in sports. When I started my junior year I had lost 50 pounds and had gained 5 pounds of muscle. I then flipped my attention to my appearance. I was never really worried about my appearance. My philosophy, if it's comfy, clean, and doesn't have any holes, it's perfect for any occasion.

But my philosophy wouldn't always work, especially for the type of job I wanted. So I joined Design Club, and became better acquainted with my fashionable side. On my first interview, I strutted into the shiny 100 floor building, and was openly gawked at, by both men and women, and I smiled the whole time.

That day I earned my job I wanted since childhood as a Forensic scientist. I now work with the F.B.I. and assist them with cases. I recently was coveted the award for forensic science research and development. For my outstanding work, I was given a pay raise and a month off of work.

Little did I know that in that month, my life would change and never return to the way I once knew it.


	2. Heading To Forks

Tomorrow I am a free woman! I would be able to travel anywhere in the world on nothing but my whimsy…or, so I thought.

I looked around my lab one last time, checking for anything I might have missed. I also found myself committing every small detail to memory. It would be one full month until I saw my home away from home again. As I took in my computers and machines, I peeled of lab coat and hung it on the rack by the door. I gathered my bag and coat, and with one foot out the door and my hand on the light switch, I heard the low thrum of the landline in my back office.

"Duty calls…" I grumbled while I dropped my things on the floor, trudging to my office. I flipped switches as I walked, squinting at the bright dots littering my vision. I scurried to the phone, unexpectedly not tripping, knowing it was on the last few rings. I picked up the receiver mid-ring, "This is Bella Swan of the forensic science department, F.B.I., and how can I help you?"

_Please be wrong number, please be wrong number…_

During my inner chant I had my fingers crossed and was worrying my bottom lip, praying for my vacation not to be put on a standstill. A gruff voice mumbled over the line, "Bells, that you?" My brow furrowed and my body relaxed. "Dad? Is everything ok?" I heard Charlie's gruff chuckle on the other end.

"Everything's fine, Bells. I saw you in the newspaper, about your award… and, I was wondering, if you would come down to Forks with some of your time off. You know, visit the family and maybe the reservation."

_Oh, dammit! _I had forgotten all about that _damm _article! I had tried to repress it because of the sleazy reporter. That weasely little man had constantly tried to take a peep down my blouse, and had kept "_accidentally" _brushing any part of my body that he could manage to reach. I just _knew_ that my month off would be interrupted.

After my inner monologue, I grudgingly replied " Dad, I would love to come down to forks! '_Cold, wet, rainy Forks…'_ "

"That's great Bells! You can come down whenever you like, just call ahead first."

"Sure Dad, see you soon."

"Love ya, Bells."

"Love you to Dad."

I hung up a bit aggressively, letting out a small string of curse words.

It looked like I was heading to Forks.


	3. My Hero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

I am so glad that my job pays well. Sitting here in my comfortable, reclinable seat with no screaming children, and plenty of space between me and my sleeping plane buddy, life was good. When I had finished my lunch I had started a little book I had bought at the airport. Soon after I had started reading, I couldn't focus, so I opened my window and stared out of it, wrapped in my own thoughts. I've spent the entire plane ride thinking about my destination. I haven't seen anyone, other than my father, from Forks in what seemed like 100 years.

I'm really not looking forward to seeing the _wonderful_ people that adorned my high school memory lane. When I look back on those memories, I can't help the small smirk that graces my lips when I think of my fellow classmen. Half of the idiots there were absorbed in their looks, and the other half were either pregnant, the father, or had dropped out.

_And just look at me,_ I thought, smirking, _successful scientist with the world being laid at my feet._

I suddenly remembered my only fond memory from that hell-hole. I had dropped my books after some jerk had rammed his shoulder into mine; whispering "_Lesbo-fatty!"_, then he jogged away laughing. I remember really hating Laruen Mallory for starting that rumor.

I had started to scoop up my books when I noticed another set of shoes and hands. That stranger set of hands had picked up my calculus book and my English homework. I looked up, and saw a big set of hands reaching across to hand me a neatly stacked pile. I only let my eyes reach his neck as I timidly reached and received my books and homework.

"Are you alright, Bella? God, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

_Why is he talking to me, is he going to hurt me or something?_ _Please just let him get it over with soon._

I spoke timidly and quietly, "I'm fine, thank you." My voice was barely above a whisper. I saw his body relax as he stood up and held a hand out to me. I took his hand and hauled myself up, then immediately released my hand from his grasp to wrap it tightly around my books.

"Alright, well, take care of yourself, O.K.? I got to go, see you later." And like that he was gone, jogging down the hallway. That day I wasn't focused, thinking about that mysterious stranger that was kind and selfless enough to help the social pariah of Forks high.

For the rest of my time in high school, I always kept an eye open for my mysterious stranger, hoping he would show up out of the blue and be my hero again. I spent a lot of time imagining situations where my stranger would show up, and help the damsel in distress from the vicious monster.

I was broken from my muse when I felt a jolt, then a shudder.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have touched down in Forks, Washington. Please do not stand or unbuckle your seatbelts until the plane has come to a complete stop. Please feel free to now turn on your electronic devices and have a wonderful day in Forks."_

The voice that came over the intercom was high-pitched and nasally. My nose was wrinkled by the end of her speech. I rolled my eyes and stood up to retrieve my carry on from the compartment above my head.

While I exited the aircraft, I wondered if my hero would show up and save me again.


	4. Stranger

Walking into the terminal, I felt like royalty. Every which way I looked; I was being ogled, stared, and pointed at from everyone in the small Port Angeles airport. I knew I looked good in my dark skinny jeans and ankle boots with kitten heels, accompanied by a plain white, skin tight t-shirt and tight black leather jacket. I held a small smirk on my lips, wondering what was going through their minds.

_Is that who I think it is?..._

_What's someone like her doing in Washington?..._

_Who is that?..._

My smirk fell a little and my strut slowed. What was up with me? I wondered if I was turning into the very thing that caused me so much torture. I shook my head and continued my parade to baggage claim.

_I'm just upset to be in this town again. When I get to my family I'll act like myself again._

As I finished my thought, I saw my large, white Rimowa Salsa Air 22 coming around the claim. I prepared myself, for I knew that I had packed _way _too much into my abused bag. I reached to grab it, and managed to get it propped against the safety guard rail. I knew then the bag wouldn't budge beyond the rail and I was going make a spectacle of myself.

The next 30 seconds seemed to stretch into a lifetime. With my hands still on the handle of my bag, a large set of hands and arms reached around from either side of my shoulders, placed his hands on mine, and helped me haul my suitcase up and over the guard rail. The owner of the hands rotated us both to the side and gently plopped my bag on the ground. As the bag dropped all I could seem to hear were the wheels clacking against the linoleum, and my stranger's deep rumbling breaths.

As I stood there, my stranger's hands on mine still, I felt whole. I had never realized I was only half of me until my stranger had wrapped his arms around me. I felt both of our heart rates pick up and our breathing increased.

My natural instincts had started to scream red alert. My mind was putting up the red flag, but my heart and body were begging me never to move out of my strangers arms again. I decided to follow both of my instincts as I slowly rotated to face my stranger while still in his warm arms. As I turned, instead of facing my stranger's neck like I expected, I was only tall enough to face his chest.

I couldn't bring my heart rate down; I knew that if I stayed in arms any longer I might explode. But if I left his arms, I knew I would go back to being half Bella again, the Bella before my beautiful stranger.

I slowly backed out off his arms, holding my hands clasped in front of me, my eyes trained straight at the linoleum. I spoke barley above a whisper, "Thanks, for your help…" I was cut off from my thanks when I felt two fingers under my chin, slowly and gently making my eyes reach higher up on my stranger.

As my eyes traveled up my stranger, I took in every small detail of his beautiful self. He was wearing black work boots tucked under a pair of dark jeans. My eyes reached his chest and I saw a plain black t-shirt under a worn and loose leather jacket. I reached his neck, and everything clicked. He was my hero, as well as my stranger. My heart swelled and glowed, and went even faster.

I had finally reached the destination; although I had quite enjoyed the journey, I wanted to see my strange hero. My eyes traveled over a strong jaw line, delicious lips, and a beautiful nose.

I reached his eyes. They were dark brown, almost brown, but filled with so much color and life. His eyes seemed to scream wonder, curiosity, and a humbling amount of love. I felt like I could see deep inside of him, and the scary part, I saw myself in him. I saw us living our lives together, having a pack of kids, and growing old and wrinkled together.

The deeper I looked, the more weaved I became into the very being that was my strange hero. So much so that I knew that I would never be apart from him again; and I would never try to be.

His lips turned up into a gentle, almost smirk. "Hi…" he whispered roughly, "I'm Paul."

"Bella, Bella Swan. It's_ very_ nice to meet you, stranger."

His smile got wider as he leaned toward me. I met him half way, and we kissed away all the pain from before us; it was only Paul and I now.

And in that moment I realized something, something I had been waiting for, for years.

I had been saved.


End file.
